Sam's Mission Improbable
by AnimationLuvrs2
Summary: Or the story of how Sam's first hunt might have gone. Based off the flashback in 3.08 A Supernatural Christmas. Dean is about 12 and Sam is about 8. Wee!chesters
1. Chapter 1

Sam's Mission Improbable

A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first time writing a Supernatural Wee!chester story. So this story is set sometime after young Sam finds and reads his Dad's journal as seen in the flashback of episode 3.08 Supernatural Christmas. It's one of my very favorite episodes. Dean would be about 12 and Sam about 8. I'm not really sure if this is AU or not… but without further ado, the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Sam sat on the couch, flicking through the television's stations without interest. Frankly, the young boy was bored. They were in another dingy motel. The walls were a stained off-white color; the carpet was probably forest green. The place smelled of smoke and a few other things Sam couldn't name. The boy sighed and turned his head slightly to the right, looking out the window. He could see a few oak trees and that the sun was shining brightly, meaning it was probably around eleven in the morning. Unfortunately, his dad was gone somewhere, and Dean was sleeping. So Sammy was stuck inside with nothing to do.

After switching the television through a few more channels, Sam finally gave up. It wasn't that early anymore and he was hungry. There wasn't much of anything left in the cupboards to just grab, after a grocery run three days ago. Food didn't last long with two young boys around. Hopping over the back of the couch, Sam walked in the direction of him and his brother's room. Quietly, he pushed the door open and stuck his head in. Dean was lying diagonally across the single size bed on his back, with his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Dean?" Sam called softly, with some trepidation to his voice. Dean could be a bit grumpy in the mornings sometimes. His brother just shifted to his side and mumbled. The younger boy walked into the room and stepped up to the bed. "Dean!" Sam called again a bit louder, reaching out to shake his brother's shoulder. Dean rolled over and blinked blearily at his little brother.

"What Sammy?" The older boy asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I just thought I should wake you up." Sam said. "It's eleven and there's not really any food left. I was hungry." Dean just sighed as his brother looked up at him with his puppy dog eyes. Honestly, that was just not fair in his opinion, though he really hadn't meant to sleep in so long. Dean knew his brother got up a lot earlier than he did and it was his job to make sure he was alright.

"Well then," Dean said, getting out of bed. Sam took a step back to get out of his brother's way. "I guess we should go find some food somewhere."

* * *

It wasn't long before the two boys left the motel room and started walking down the street. They were visiting a pretty small town so nothing was very far from the place they were staying at. It didn't take very long for them to reach the family dinner a block or so down the street. Dean led the way, as the brothers walked into the building and sat down at one of the booths. Sam stared out the window while they waited for someone to take their order.

"What are you going to get Sammy?" Dean asked, trying to get his brother's attention. The younger boy just shrugged not really paying attention. The younger boy watched without interest as a squirrel ran down a tree. Then it hopped around like it was looking for something. In a moment it had grabbed an acorn in its teeth and went darting back up the tree. Dean let out an irritated sigh, as his brother ignored him. "What's wrong?"

"I just wish Dad were around more." Sam said turning back to face his brother. "He never really spends any time with us."

"You know Dad has an important job to do."

"I know, but… it's summer Dean. Don't you think he could take some time off?"

The older boy sighed and shook his head. Sometimes Sammy just didn't get it. There was no way their Dad would just take time off like that. Dean watched his younger brother, as Sam went back to staring out the window. He could tell the kid was really unhappy, but he just didn't know what to do about it.

"Why don't we go to the park for a little while after lunch?" Dean asked.

"Okay Dean."

They had spent a pretty long time at the park. It was probably only a couple hours before dark when Dean brought Sam back to the room, before he left again. Sam sighed watching some random comedy on the television. Unlike most kids his age, he absolutely hated summer. They always moved around a lot and as soon as the school year was done, you could bet their Dad was moving towns again. As a result Sam had no good way of making friends and not much to do.

Maybe though, there was a way to get his Dad's attention. Sam thought, as he glanced cautiously around the room, though he knew that no one was there but himself. Feeling like he was doing something wrong Sam snuck over to their father's desk. John Winchester always stored his journal and research in the drawer of the desk. Even though Sam had read a bit of the journal, neither of the boys had told their father that he knew. They did not want to have that conversation.

Sam quietly opened the drawer and pulled out the notes. Vengeful spirit was written at the top of the first page of notes. Sam began to read the notes to himself in a quiet tone. "Suspected vengeful spirit is behind the local attacks. All the victims seem to be related somehow, though the connection remains unclear. The first death of a Maggie Walsh is probably the ghost."

Sam stopped reading, looking over his shoulder at the door. There was no way he wanted to be caught reading this. Even if it was only his brother, he knew that Dean wouldn't be happy. His father would be furious if he happened to walk through the door. Turning back to the desk Sam lifted the journal out as he lay the notes down on the wood. Flipping through the pages the boy stopped when he got to the page on ghosts.

"Ghosts can be gotten rid of by digging up their bones. Then sprinkling salt on them and burning the remains." Sam read to himself. Quickly, he put the journal down before retreating to the kitchen. He stood there for a moment while his thoughts swirled in his head.

He thought of how his Dad had been teaching his brother to shoot for a long time and how he wouldn't teach him. He thought that if he could waste this ghost that he could prove to them both he was old enough to be learning. He thought that if this 'hunt' didn't exist that his Dad might actually spend time with him. Maybe they could actually spend some time together, and maybe they wouldn't both get left behind because of him.

That was when Sam decided it was time for his first hunt. Quickly, the young boy went into the kitchen and found salt packets that he stuffed in his pockets. He also managed to find a pack of matches and a flashlight. Then he strode across the room to the pack they kept the tools in and found a small spade and a pocket knife. Armed with his newly acquired ghost fighting tools, the kid walked out the door into the darkening world.

A/N: So, originally I thought this idea was going to be a one-shot but it kind of evolved into three chapters. Let me know what you think please! Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam's breath came fast as he walked down the street by himself in the dark. He never went anywhere by himself before. Dean was always with him and sometimes his Dad was with them both. He took a breath to hopefully settle his nerves a bit. He remembered where the graveyard was and it wasn't that terribly far, only three blocks down and behind a church.

He would be there in no time at all, find this thing, burn it, and then go back to the room. Then there would be no evil monster to fight and his dad would come home. It was the perfect plan and Sam steadied himself a bit with his confident thoughts. Dean would be so proud of him once he found out that they wouldn't get left behind anymore.

Sam walked under a streetlight, when it suddenly flickered. He let out a small yelp of surprise jumping out of his skin. The boy glanced up and watched it for a moment, before taking another deep breath and walking on. Normally, he wasn't scared of the dark but knowing there was something out there made it much more frightening than before.

Finally he could see the church up ahead; his little heart just hammered faster in his chest. Sam gulped and wondered if it was really worth it. He once again thought of how happy Dean would be and he gripped his spade tighter. He walked into the yard behind the church and turned on his flashlight. He began shining it at headstones looking for the right one. Sam walked up and down the rows in the dark, searching for the one headstone that would end this problem. Finally, he found one that said Maggie Walsh.

Sammy let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding before crouching down to take the spade to the freshly packed dirt. He grunted as his small hands drove the tool into the ground and pulled up a small amount of dirt. "One down," Sam said softly. "Only a thousand more to go, then the ghost will be gone."

"Well, well," A voice said from behind him. "What do we have here, a little hunter?"

Sam gasped and leapt to his feet spinning to face the voice. He shone the flashlight at the human figure and saw a woman. She was fairly tall and had brown hair. Though her eyes were the scary part, they looked at him with such a deep set hatred.

"I d-don't know what your t-talking about." Sam stuttered as he took a step back. The woman laughed at him and took a step forward.

"St-stay back!" He said brandishing his spade like it was a sword. The lady just ignored him and walked up to him grabbing him by the shoulder. "You must belong to the older one, you smell just like him. Why don't I just take you with me? Then he'll stop hunting us."

* * *

Dean walked up to the door of number 15 motel paradise and stuck the key in the lock. He turned the lock and it clicked as he opened the door. The boy was carrying a paper sack with him and had a smile on his face. He had bought his and Sammy's favorite foods, for tonight since the kid had seemed so down today.

"Sammy!" He called out, as he set the food on the table. "Time to eat." Dean set about unwrapping the food and putting it on to plates. The older brother looked up as he didn't hear any noise from the room. "Sammy?" He called out again in a more questioning tone. Pulling out his gun he made his way to the few rooms they had and looked first in the bathroom. Taking a deep breath he pushed the first door open. Finding nothing he proceeded to his father's room. Slowly, he moved towards the door every nerve in his body twitching, nothing.

"Sammy?" He tried again as he walked toward their door. "This isn't funny, okay? Answer me!"

Dean pushed open the last door, expecting to find his brother playing a trick on him. However, all he saw was their stuff. No Sam anywhere and no one else either. Dean dropped his gun on the bed and began searching the place again frantically. Looking in any small spaces he could find. Finally, he realized his brother was in fact missing and sat on the couch shakily. He could feel tears stinging at his eyes, though he blinked them back.

His brother was gone, he had no idea what happened to him, and his Dad was going to kill him, just great. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cellphone his father left with him for emergency calls. Quickly he punched in John's cellphone number. "Hello?"

Dean let out a breath of relief that his Dad had actually picked up the phone this time. "Dad." He said into the speaker, trying not to let his voice shake.

"Dean?" He heard the confused voice come through the phone. "What's wrong?"

"S-sammy's missing." He struggled to get out the few words of his horrible confession. For a moment all there was over the connection was silence.

"What did you say?"

"Dad Sam is gone, I don't know what happened." He admitted in a small voice. "I'm at the motel room and he's... just… gone."

"I'll be right there." Dean heard his father say before the line went dead.

It wasn't long before John made it back to the motel room. He found Dean sitting on the couch staring blankly at the wall. The man sighed as he walked over to the couch. He laid a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "We'll find him Dean."

Dean just nodded his head and stayed where he was. Looking around the room John saw some papers lying on his desk. Walking over to them, he found all his notes lying on top of the desk. Though, he knew that he had put them in the drawer before he went out.

"Dean, have you been reading my notes?" He asked. Dean looked up at him and shook his head. "No sir."

"Then how come they aren't in the drawer anymore?"

Dean's eyes widened as he realized his brother must have gone through their Dad's desk. What had Sam been thinking! Now he would probably have to tell his father about their conversation last Christmas.

John shook his head as he realized Sam must have been reading his notes. His journal was lying open to the page on how to get rid of ghosts. Had his son decided to try to go after the monster himself? Only, that wouldn't do any good because he had made an error in his notes. This was no ghost; there was a vampire nest here. They had been trying to disguise their kills and stay inconspicuous, off all the hunters' radars.

"Grab your jacket." John told his son. "We're going to find your brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean hurried out the door after his father. He hoped his Dad knew where Sam was so they could get him back quickly. He knew what could be happening to his little brother right now. John hadn't really told him anything. Just to grab his jacket, which he was struggling into as they crossed the dark parking lot to the Impala. The two Winchesters climbed into the car and John cranked the engine.

The older man steered the car out of the parking lot and turned right onto the main street. He hit the accelerator, going faster than he should down the road. He knew where he was heading for and that was the town graveyard. If Sam really was trying to get rid of a ghost then that was the first logical place to look. It was only a few minutes before the car sped up to the gates of the graveyard and stopped. They both jumped out of the car and ran for the gates.

"Sam!" John called out, into the night. There was no response. So, the two hurried down the path to the grave of the late Maggie Walsh. When they got there, there was no Sammy to be found. Dean's eyes blurred as he looked around. "Sammy!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping that somehow his brother would just appear. The young boy looked down as his light glinted off something lying on the dirt of the grave.

"Dad." Dean said pointing towards the ground. His father turned to look at him and saw what he was looking at. There on top of the grave lay a small spade and a note. John quickly bent down to pick the note up out of the dirt. He unfolded the parchment and shone his flashlight on the page.

"We have your son. Stopping hunting my family if you ever want to see him alive again. If you leave town we'll let your son go.

Sincerely,

Those you've been after."

John crumpled up the note once he was done reading it. He couldn't believe those filthy vampires had taken his son as a captive. It was a very stupid move on their part, now things had just gotten personal. John flipped open his phone to make a call; he had to rescue his youngest son.

* * *

Sam's small body was shaking with fear. The woman had dragged him from the graveyard and shoved him in a car. Then they drove for a long way. It was dark so Sam couldn't really see where they were going. Then they stopped at some small house and he was once again manhandled into the house.

Then the woman proceeded to tie him to a chair, with his arms behind his back, wrapped around the chair. It was really uncomfortable and his arms were starting to hurt from being tied back like this. He was starting to regret going to that graveyard.

A few tears fell from his eyes and Sam tried to control himself to keep from sobbing loudly. He wasn't a girl and he didn't need to cry! However the tears just kept flowing. All Sam could think about was how he wished he were back with Dean watching some dumb show. Instead he had been kidnapped by some really strange people. He wondered if his family would ever find him.

"Dad," Sam whispered aloud to himself. "Dean please find me."

* * *

"Hey Bobby," John said, as he greeted the other man. "Thanks for coming so quickly." He had called Bobby in for back up once he found out Sam was kidnapped. As luck would have it his friend had only been an hour away. They had decided over the phone that Bobby would meet up with him and Dean, so they could go rescue Sammy.

"No problem John." Bobby answered stepping out of his car. He looked around and saw Dean sitting sideways on the passenger seat of the Impala with his feet on the ground. The young boy was just staring blankly off into space. The man walked over to him and crouched down in front of him. "How're you doing Dean?"

Dean just shrugged his shoulders. The older man sighed and stood up again. He really disliked the way John handled his children but there wasn't much to be done about it. He turned back to John.

"So, we ready to go then?"

John nodded and the three of them piled into the Impala and drove off into the night. The kids' father had already tracked down the nest sight before Sam was kidnapped and with any luck, that's where they would be keeping him. All in all he was pretty sure there were about five vampires. So this nest was a bit on the small side but that was a good thing for the hunters.

Dean stared out the window as the few streetlights flashed by. The thought that, his dad was definitely going over the speed limit registered vaguely in the back of his mind. Mostly he just couldn't stop thinking that this was entirely his fault. That if he just hadn't gone out again Sammy would be safe. He was his big brother and he was supposed to protect him, but he failed. Once they found him he was never letting his little brother out of his sight again.

Soon the car was rolling to a stop in the middle of nowhere. John and Bobby out of the car and went around to the trunk. Dean listened as the trunk open, his breathing getting a bit faster. He hadn't ever really accompanied his Dad on a hunt before. However, he had to find Sammy no matter what. Taking a deep breath, Dean hopped determinedly out of the car as well.

"Alright Dean," John said, as he handed his son a giant knife. "The way you kill a vamp is to take off their heads. One comes at you, you knife it."

"Yes sir."

"Good," His father replied. "Now Bobby and I are going in to find your brother. I want you to stay in the car."

"But Dad…"

"Do you hear me Dean?" John said with a cold glare directed at his son. "I want you to stay in this car."

Dean sighed and looked away from his father's glare. "Yes sir." With a nod to his son John and Bobby started off towards the house. Dean stood in the dark, his pulse racing as he watched them walk away. He knew his father told him to stay at the car, but his little brother was in there. Gripping his knife tightly, Dean snuck after the adults to the small house, staying close to the tree-line.

When he arrived he could hear the loud noises of a fight coming from inside. Through one of the windows he could see his father fighting a vampire. Dean's eyes grew wide as he watched his father slit one of their throats before another was tackling him. The boy shook himself and drew his eyes away from the scene. Slowly Dean crept forward from the woods up to the house. Trying to breathe silently he slipped around the house to peek in another window.

He was met with the sight of a small kitchen. Near the window was the sink, it had a tiled floor and appliances in a rectangle shape. There was an opening in between the counter and where the table was. Sitting at the table was Sammy! Dean almost shouted his brother's name aloud but managed to keep himself quiet. There was a vampire still in this room.

Though, as more commotion sounded closer to the room the vampire looked away from his brother toward the door. Dean held his breath as the man left the room. He looked to his right and saw a screen door attached to the kitchen. The boy lunged for the handle and pulled the door open as quickly and silently as possible. Stepping in to the room he glanced around to make sure no one else was there.

"Dean?" Sammy whispered, voice breaking, and a look of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah it's me." The older brother said as he walked quickly to his brother's side. Anger surged through him as he took a good look at the younger boy. His eyes were red rimmed and his face was stained with tears. The expression on his face was one of fatigue as well as pain. Dean took the knife in his hand and carefully cut through the rope binding his brother's hands.

As soon as he was free Sam lurched off the chair and wrapped his arms around his brother in a hug. Dean returned the hug pulling his brother close to his chest. He could feel Sam's body shaking with sobs.

"We have to get out of here." Dean whispered quietly. He pulled his brother to his feet and grabbed his hand. The two boys ran out the screen door as fast as they could heading straight into the trees. Dean led the way with his brother in tow. When he thought they had run a good ways he pulled Sam down to sit on the dirt floor of the forest.

"Dean what's going on?" Sam asked, his voice shaking with fear. They were both breathing fast and Dean took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Then the eldest wrapped his arms protectively around his terrified brother.

"Dad called Uncle Bobby and we came to rescue you. They went inside to fight the vampires and I came to find you. I wasn't supposed to though, Dad is going to be so mad."

"Thank you for rescuing me Dean," Sam said looking up at his brother. "I was so scared…"

"Sam what were you thinking?" He asked harshly. "Do you even… god Sammy I was.. I was terrified." Dean finally let a few tears slip down his face.

"Dean?" Sammy said, reaching a hand up to touch his brother's wet cheek. "Dean I'm sorry, please don't cry. I'm sorry."

Dean just sighed and held his brother close in the dark night. Both boys just wished that this nightmare would be completely over soon. It was starting to get cold and the older boy couldn't tell if Sam was shaking from fear or cold. He hoped that the adults would find them soon.

"What were you trying to do?" Dean asked his brother.

"I just thought that if I got rid of the g-ghost," Sam stuttered. "then dad would come home and since I would be a hunter, he wouldn't have to leave us behind anymore. I know you wish you could go with him."

Dean felt his heart clench at his brother's admission. The truth was that neither of them was old enough to be living this kind of life. His brother was right though, he did wish he could go hunt with his dad. Just not if it meant Sammy getting hurt, nothing was worth that.

"You're more important to me than any hunt." Dean whispered to his brother. It wasn't long after that, the brothers heard the adults calling for Sam. Dean groaned as he realized he would have to explain why he was sitting in the woods with his brother and not in the car. However, he hoped his father would be so happy to see them both, that maybe he would forget to scold him. Probably not, but, hey, a kid could hope, right?

A/N: Alright that's the end! Kind of a dumb ending in my opinion but hey this was supposed to be a one-shot and it's already longer than that. I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. I loved writing it and I really hope I got the characters right. Reviews on that and how to do better if needed would be much appreciated. Word count for just the story: 4,280.


End file.
